


god is a woman

by coachnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, on love: eros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coachnikiforov/pseuds/coachnikiforov
Summary: "Trying to be the playboy isn't me. I want to be the most beautiful woman in town, who seduces the playboy!"





	god is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a strange choice of song for a gay couple, but I was inspired by Yuuri's determination to tell the story of On Love: Eros in a feminine way. Therefore, the focus of my video is On Love: Eros, framed within the narrative of Yuuri and Victor's relationship.
> 
> Sharing this here bc i have no subscribers yet on the YouTubes and i crave that Validation™


End file.
